Only One Word
by yukka-keehl
Summary: kisah cinta L dan Misa


A/N : Hallo.. lama tak berjumpa.. =) fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabatku Guged Menjogja.. =)

Disclaimer : TO2

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+

Pairing : LxMisa (pertama kalinya XD)

Warning : semiCanon

**Only One Word**

Bukan kecoak yang membuatnya menjerit dan merasa jijik, melainkan sepotong kue yang jatuh. Hari itu hari yang seperti biasanya, seharusnya. Tapi, sebuah keributan 'kecil' terjadi antara Ryuzaki dan Light. Misa tidak tahu harus bagaimana melihat perkelahian mereka berdua, sembunyi kah? Melarikan diri kah? Atau masuk ke tengah perkelahian berusaha melerai mereka? Oke, yang terakhir tidak termasuk, yang pasti Misa tak mau ambil rugi dan harus ikut babak belur, tidak, terimakasih.

Mengapa hanya karena permasalahan kecil mereka harus berkelahi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Misa sendiri lebih memilih berada jauh-jauh dari mereka, melihat mereka bagai menonton film _action_ dalam versi nyata. Misa awalnya ngeri melihat perkelahian itu, takut-takut Light tercintanya kesakitan dan penuh lebam. Tapi lama kelamaan Misa mulai menikmati perkelahian itu, entah karena keren, atau bagaimana… Hanya Misa yang tahu.

Light selalu meluncurkan pukulannya, berbeda dengan Ryuzaki yang lebih berkonsentrasi dengan tendangannya. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat, disela-sela obrolan mereka yang aku yakin Misa tak akan mengerti dan disela-sela gemericing suara rantai.

Kemudian situasi menjadi damai kembali setelah ada telepon masuk dari Matsuda yang Ryuzaki bilang adalah sebuah berita tidak penting. Dan memang tidak penting. Si tolol itu memang merepotkan, tetapi kali ini ia sukses menghentikan perkelahian Light dan Ryuzaki, walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan tujuannya.

Misa segera menghampiri Ryuzaki dan terutama Light. Misa meneliti setiap senti wajah Light, gadis itu mengerenyit kemudian menghampiri wajah Ryuzaki dan meneliti setiap bagiannya. _Ya ampun.. wajah mereka tidak ada yang cacat sama sekali_, pikir Misa. Setelah perkelahian hebat yang berhasil menggulingkan kursi dan meja itu, wajah dan penampilan kedua orang tersebut benar-benar seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Sebaiknya pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih nyaman." Ujar Ryuzaki sambil berjalan dengan punggungnya yang melengkung. Light yang terhubung dengan Ryuzaki karena rantai itu, terpaksa mengikuti Ryuzaki mau tidak mau. Dan Misa ikut-ikutan saja, daripada sendirian.

Akhirnya, tak lama dari itu mereka bertiga menemukan sebuah tempat nyaman dan rapi dengan dua buah sofa yang panjang, meja, dan barang-barang lainnya. Ryuzaki segera duduk di sofa yang empuk, tak lupa dengan kakinya yang berada sejajar dengan pantatnya. Light pun ikut duduk di sebelah Ryuzaki. Kecuali Misa, ia merasa enggan untuk duduk di sebelah Ryuzaki, dan lebih memilih berdiri menghadap mereka berdua.

"Mungkin ini mendadak, seberapa cintamu terhadap Light, Misa?" Tanya Ryuzaki, matanya yang besar menatap Misa seakan mendominasi.

"Tentunya, sangat besar, hingga Misa rela mati untuk Light." Jawab Misa enteng, karena memang begitulah.

Ryuzaki mengangguk paham, kemudian ia memutar kepalanya menuju Light. "Dan bagaimana denganmu, Light? Apa kau mencintai Misa?"

Light tampak berpikir, baginya Misa hanya muncul tiba-tiba di dalam kehidupannya, ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Misa. "Mudah saja, tidak."

Misa tampak cemberut atau memang cemberut mendengar perkataan Light yang menurutnya sangat kejam. _Memang, yang ada di dalam tubuh Light itu bukan darah, melainkan es_, gerutu Misa dalam hati. Dan jika Light mendengar itu, dia akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian.

"Jadi, Misa. Intinya kau telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Light." Ujar Ryuzaki terdengar tenang.

"Tidak apa, Misa tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting Misa menyukai Light, itu saja. Dan yang pasti, Misa akan membuat Light jatuh cinta pada Misa." Misa tersenyum cerah dan melompat menghampiri Light yang sedang duduk serta melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tangan kiri Light.

"Tapi Misa, bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?" Ryuzaki berkata dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Light dan yang bersangkutan terkaget dan hampir mati.

Misa yang kedua kalinya meneliti wajah Ryuzaki, tepatnya ekspresi Ryuzaki. Dia, Ryuzaki tampak seperti tidak mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, atau dunia akan retak, jika memang benar. Lagipula Misa hanya menyukai Light." Jawab Misa sambil memandang Ryuzaki dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, entah apa itu namanya, yang pasti Misa merasa bingung, merasa penasaran, dan bertanya-tanya apakah Ryuzaki memang menyukainya atau tidak? Walau ekspresi Ryuzaki tidak menampakkannya, tapi dia memang begitu, tak ada ekspresi khusus dari wajahnya, setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu Kira, atau lebih tepatnya sebelum berhadapan dengan kasus Kira. Karena setelah berhadapan dengan kasus Kira, ia bisa depresi dan terkejut. _Well_, luar biasa bukan?

"Jadi, kau menolakku? Tapi bagiku itu tak masalah, yang penting aku menyukai Misa, dan aku akan membuat Misa jatuh cinta padaku." Ryuzaki berkata tanpa ada perubahan pada ekspresinya.

"Kau mengopi perkataan Misa! Jadi kau sedang mengolok-olok Misa ya?" Misa menatap marah Ryuzaki.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Sungguh-sungguh kamu, semua orang tak dapat mempercayainya."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak bercanda, Misa."

"Jadi selama ini kau bercanda, begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Cukup, hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Kau telah berhasil mempermainkan Misa, puas?" Misa benar-benar berada dalam puncak kemarahannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Misa, sungguh." Ucap Ryuzaki tak menghiraukan perkataan Misa.

Tiba-tiba saja amarah Misa mereda, padahal ia masih belum percaya apa yang dikatakan Ryuzaki itu. Tapi jika benar, berarti cinta Ryuzaki kepadanya sama seperti cintanya kepada Light. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Misa tersentuh dengan hal itu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Light, dari tadi ia hanya bisa melihat opera singkat itu tanpa mengerti apa-apa, atau tepatnya dia merasa kaget dengan pengakuan Ryuzaki kepada Misa, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, Misa pergi dulu, Misa perlu mengistirahatkan otak Misa." Ujar Misa seolah-olah otaknya sering dipakai. Gadis itu kemudian pergi menghilang menuju ruangannya.

"Jadi, itu sungguhan?" Light memecah suasana.

"Jangan cemburu, Light."

"Jadi, itu benar-benar sungguhan ya, ya ampun… aku tak menyangka, ini pasti mimpi…" Light tertawa.

"Tawamu mengerikan, Light."

"Oops, maaf."

Sementara itu di ruangan Misa. Misa sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan gelisah.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini salah.. aku tidak boleh mencintai lelaki lain selain Light.. tapi kenapa?_

Misa tidak bisa ingat, mengapa ia tidak boleh mencintai lelaki lain. Mengapa ia merasa kesetiaannya harus kepada Light? Mengapa? Semua ini benar-benar membingungkannya.

_Tapi Ryuzaki bersungguh-sungguh, aku yakin dia tidak akan sebohong itu… tapi ini terlalu luar biasa._

Misa memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, dan gadis itu tidur dalam kegelisahan dan ketidaknyamanan.

Waktu berjalan, hubungan mereka bertiga tampak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ya, tampak seperti biasanya.

Penyelidikan untuk Yotsuba berjalan dengan penuh pertanyaan dan kebahagiaan hanya bagi Matsuda setelah Misa menyerahkan bukti sebuah rekaman suara Higuchi yang mengaku dirinya adalah Kira.

Dari sana semuanya mulai menyelidiki Higuchi dan melakukan penangkapan untuknya.

Hingga Light mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

Disaat semua polisi, Ryuzaki, dan Light menyelidiki Death Note. Misa memilih berada di kamarnya. Ia berpikir lagi dengan keras. Ini sangat jarang terjadi, tapi Misa depresi.

_Light seharusnya sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali… ia pasti akan membunuh Ryuzaki.._

Hati Misa terasa mencelos. Mengapa Ryuzaki harus dibunuh? Dia bukan orang yang berdosa seperti para kriminal, Misa hanya bisa menggeleng. Light tiba-tiba menjadi orang jahat dimatanya, ia akan membunuh setiap orang yang menghalanginya. Padahal Light kan seharusnya pahlawan Misa.

Misa benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia merasa ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Misa tahu ia sebentar lagi pasti akan dibebaskan dari pengawasan Ryuzaki. Itu artinya, ia tak akan bisa bertemu Ryuzaki, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Misa menghela napas berat. Hatinya sakit tak karuan.

Di hari berikutnya, adalah hari dimana Misa harus meninggalkan gedung penyelidikan. Saat ia berpelukan dengan Light, Light membisikan sesuatu kepada Misa. Misa hanya bisa menurutinya saja. Misa tidak tahu kalau kembalinya ingatan Misa akan menjadi malapetaka bagi Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki mati dipangkuan Light dengan seringai Light. Walaupun Ryuzaki merasa dirinya telah kalah, tapi ia tahu bahwa Light benar-benar Kira. Dan berarti Misa adalah Kira kedua. Ryuzaki menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi yang asing dan berbeda yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Suara-suara polisi dan Light yang memanggil namanya, lama-kelamaan menjadi tak terdengar lagi di telingaa Ryuzaki. Ia seolah tuli. Mungkin memang seharusnya di pangkuan orang jahat ini hidupnya berakhir.

Di sore hari, di suatu tempat, Misa memeriksa perhiasannya di tasnya, kemudian ia menemukan sebuah surat. Sebuah surat yang tampak biasa dan sangat polos.

Ia membukanya dengan sangat penasaran.

**Halo,**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat dengan tulisan tanganku sendiri. Kau tahu, aku paling benci menulis, tulisanku jelek, aku bahkan benci melihatnya.**

**Tapi itu bukan intinya, yang ingin kukatakan bahwa aku tidak main-main menyukaimu.**

**Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku dan terakhirku, ini kan yang sering didengar dari lelaki gombal? Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka. Ya.. mungkin ketika kamu menemukan surat ini.. aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Aku hanya sedikit tidak beruntung saja.**

**Tapi memang dari dulu aku tak percaya keberuntungan.**

**Mungkin hanya itu, aku rasa surat ini tidak romantis atau berkesan.**

**Jadi, maafkan aku.**

**L.**

Misa menggenggam surat yang ada ditangannya dengan kuat. Surat itu memang tidak romantis, tidak berkesan. Tapi surat itu adalah surat terindah daripada surat-surat lainnya yang ia dapat dari fansnya.

"Kau membuatku seperti orang paling bersalah di dunia, L. aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadamu." Misa terisak, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri kuat-kuat.

Apa dunia harus sekejam ini?

Mungkin ya. Tapi diri kita sendirilah yang harus merubahnya.

THE END 

A/N : hanya sebuah cerita ringan.. =)  
>mohon untuk review ya..? review kalian adalah oxygenku….XD<p> 


End file.
